


Shadow of the Wraith

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Spardacest Week 2019 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Dreamscapes, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repost From Another Account, Smut, V is Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: V is gone. V is definitely gone, reunited with Urizen. Dante and Vergil remain in Hell. Nero has never felt so alone.But Vergil knows.And he looks after his son.--Day 2 of Spardacest WeekBingo sheet: crying--repost





	Shadow of the Wraith

Nero is sure this dream is a subconscious cry for help. He should force himself to wake up and get a glass of water, maybe take some of the sleeping pills he stole from an old pharmacy in the hope his demon blood will allow it to work.

But he doesn't.

He allows the familiar and unfamiliar at the same time white-haired man to approach him. Nero is laying on his bed, unable to fully move under the constraints of his own mind. The man in front of him looks remarkably like _him_. The same bone structure, the same frame, but his skin is too pale. The black tattoos that covered his body have disappeared and his coal-black hair is almost pure white; as though ash or snow had covered him. Ash would be the better guess, knowing that his family - that Vergil, the owner of this spectre, is currently in Hell.

Tears well in Nero's eyes as this wraith form of V moves towards him. The usual black leather that covered his body is gone, his body bared for Nero to see. Nero can't stop the sobs that leave his throat, his body wracking as V makes his way towards the bed. Nero can't stop his body shaking, can't stop the ugly sounds that escape his throat.

Nothing has changed - everything has changed but nothing has.  
The only one ever privy to emotions like this would be V, it would only ever be V, and now he's the only one privy to them once more in this languid dreamscape.

Nero can't tell what emotions are hitting him as V steps closer to the bed. There's mass confusion in his brain as to _how_ this happening. Deep down, he knows it's a dream or Vergil is doing his best to communicate with Nero, trying to tell him how to free his family. Underneath the confusion, sorrow wracks his brain, telling him he needs to get away from this situation; it'll only harm him in the morning, waking up to fresh tears soaking his pillow in the stolen bed of someone else. Underneath the sorrow, a carnal need of want bubbles under Nero's skin. Underneath that, the urge to hug V, to protect him and hold him close - to never let him leave Nero again.

 _More_ emotions bubble underneath those and Nero can't stop the stray thought of the comparison to the seven layers of hell. Dante. Something that V had read out loud to him before.

A hand on his thigh sparks Nero out of his thoughts and makes him realise something - this is a dreamscape, but he's awake. He is living and breathing and his mind is awake. He doesn't know how to even comprehend this but then V is leaning on top of him and he stops thinking.

He still can't move as V's lips caress his own, he can't break his arms away from the sheets to wrap his fingers in V's own hair, in the ashen locks. More tears form in his eyes as he realises that, but V's delicate, slender fingers wipe them away.

Neither of them speaks.

V focuses his movements to lean down and kiss his way down Nero's throat. He leaves a few gentle bites, enough to bruise but to fade within a few days, not within a week as most would.

Nero feels his skin heating up as V begins to kiss down his chest, taking time to focus on his left nipple. His most sensitive one, a knowledge that only V could know. Dante knows his nipples are sensitive, but not that his left one is the one that makes Nero cry from pleasure.

V exploits it. His tongue moves and twists, his teeth graze and bite until Nero can feel his cock standing, twitching between their bodies and he can't help a whimper. V leans up, shifting down as he sits, until the curve of his ass presses against Nero's cock.

Nero can't stop his back arching up as he does, remembering how tight V is, remembering the way he could just press in a certain way to make V yell out and twist.

Nero watches V as he does nothing; for a moment, fear grips him that V might disappear. But then V lifts himself up, moving his ass away from Nero's cock, and he can't help the whine that left his throat. A smile slips across V's face and he kneels between Nero's legs.

Nero doesn't know what's coming for a moment and then V wraps his lips around Nero's tip. He gasps and leans up, trying desperately to press into the warm wet heat around his tip, but V holds his hips in place. He takes his time, drooling around the sides of his mouth and lathering Nero's cock in saliva. Nero whines when V's mouth disappears off his cock and tries to buck up once more into V's mouth.

Instead, he feels V's knees catch his hips as he positions himself. Nero's breath catches in his throat as V's hand - so familiar, so routine - grasps his cock and leads the tip into his hole.

Nero's back arches as he sinks into the familiar tight warmness and he can barely contain himself. He forces himself to let V set the pace, tortuously sinking slowly onto Nero.

It seems like hours before V is fully seated, a gentle moan escaping his pale lips. Nero can't hold it anymore, giving his hips a sharp thrust upwards. It takes V by surprise if the expression on his face is anything to go by. It doesn't last long, the surprise on V's face gives way to a concentrated look as he fucks back down to meet Nero's thrusts.

Nero doesn't know how long they fuck like that, V's thighs straining to lift and drop him quick enough to meet Nero's thrusts. The edge of pain in V's expressions make him aware he's going too hard and V wasn't stretched but he can't stop himself now.

They go hard, the dark room filled with obscene sounds as Nero's hips drive up, V's sack colliding with them as their heavy breathing joins the sound.

Nero can feel how V twitches around him, the clenching of his muscles and knows he's close. Nero takes the initiative, angling his hips in a way he knows will catch V's prostate. V cries out and the sensation of familiarity begins to fade.

The moan is offkey, it doesn't sound like V at all.

But Nero is too close to his own climax to consider it. He pounds upwards, straight into V's sweet spot until hot liquid is spurting over his chest. The final clench around him coaxes Nero to release, yelling in ecstasy as his vision grows white.

He pants as it finally clears, his forehead sticky and his hair catching on it. He collapses against the sheets, still unable to move his legs or arms from them. V moves, sitting up and climbing off of Nero's lap and Nero can't help but whimper as his cock slides free.

He manages to open his eyes and watches V as he pulls a blanket up over Nero, pressing a kiss to his temple. Exhaustion drags Nero down a dark spiral, one that he cannot even hope to pull himself out of. Faintly, he hears Vergil's voice wish him a good sleep, but he can't respond or even think on it before he drifts into unconsciousness.

When Nero next opens his eyes, sunlight is pouring through the curtains he didn't bother to close. He stretches and winces as his neck twinged. Nero's eyes fly open as he remembers last night and he shoots out of bed.

The grimy mirror in the bedroom shows distinct hickies on his pale skin and Nero shakily, slowly sat on the bed.

V was gone but they definitely had sex last night. He had been too quiet for their usual sexual encounters.  
But the moan wasn't V. The voice that wished him goodnight hadn't been V.

They had been his father, Vergil, who was currently in Hell.

It hit Nero like a speeding train.

Vergil, of course, remembered V's memories. He had come to Nero, giving him another taste, a reminder, of what he had had with V, something to soothe his nerves, to give him hope. He had said nothing, allowing Nero something of the past.

Nero collapsed back against the bed sheets and dissolved into tears, ache and love pouring around his body as he sobbed himself back to sleep.


End file.
